patafanclubfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Patapon 4 : Revenge of Akumapon's
Patapon 4 : Revenge of Akumapons Jest to moja wymyślona gra. NIE EDYTOWAĆ, tym bardziej nie poprawiać "czerwonych linków" - dzięki nim wiem, jakie ważne strony dodać. Fabuła Akcja dzieje się około dwadzieścia lat po pokonaniu Arcybiesów. Patapony stały się najpotężniejszym imperium świata, lecz wciąż jest pewien problem - Akumapony. Cały czas wychodzą z masywu nieugiętości, rabując i plądrując. Patapony opierały się tym atakom, lecz były one uciążliwe i wymagały ciągłej gotowości do walki. Niestety, pewnego dnia Akumapony uformowały potężną formację i zniszczyły kryjówkę. Meden powiedziała jasno : DOŚĆ. Należy coś zrobić, aby powstrzymać grabierze. Zdecydowano więc, że zajmą się tym : Ton, Chin, Kan, ich uczniowie (każdy miał jednego) i Heros. W tym składzie rozpoczynamy pierwszą misję : Sforsuj Masyw Nieugiętości.'' Po przedostaniu się na drugą stronę masywu okazuje się, że Akumapony wychodzą z zaświatów przez odbudowaną bramę Baaban, czy raczej jej umocnioną wersję, Baarababun. Po zniszczeniu jej, pojawia się portal do zaświatów. Patapony decydują zregenerować siły i dopiero po czterech dniach przejść przez portal. Upolowano kilka zwierząt (jest to pierwsze z trzech polowanie w grze) Tuż przed wejściem w zaświaty Uberhero postanowił chwilę odpocząć na świeżym powietrzu. Nagle w oddali zobaczył jakieś kształty. Okazało się, że byli to Kościulce. Wiekszość z nich wytępiono, lecz garstka dalej włóczyła się i napadała samotnych Pataponów. Wyraźnie nad kimś się znencali. Bohater szybko zawołał towarzyszy i pojechał na koniach. W samą porę - Księżniczka ledwo żyła. Zabito napastników i przewieziono jej wysokość do obozu. Z jej relacji wynikało, że postanowiła wybrać się piechotą, ponieważ tęskniła za Uberhero. Niedługo potem Patapony weszły do zaświatów(Księżniczka będzie pełnić rolę Meden). Nie mieli nawet chwili odpoczynku po wejściu do tej mrocznej krainy. Odrazu zostali zaatakowani przez potwory - przypomiały Akumapony, lecz były bardziej Ohydne i mniej Humanoidalne. Okazało się, że są to Akumy - mityczni przodkowie Akumaponów. Nasi żołnierze szybko odnaleziono kryjówkę i w niej osiedli. Jednak, w niewyjaśnionych przyczynach, Każdego wieczoru znikało jedzenie... Wystawiono warty przy spiżarni. Okazało się, że jedzenie kradł Patapon, który mieszkał w zaświatach. Z tego co powiedział wynikło, że jest pradawnym generałem Pataponów - Hotenponem. Trzej generałowie Pataponów byli niesamowici. Dzięki umiejętnemu dowodzeniu wygrywano każdą bitwę. niestety, zostali zesłani do zaświatów przez Gorla (jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem pierwszej części gry). Było trzech generałów : wspomniany już Hotenpon(kibapon), Bumpalion(dekapon) i Dolmorn(nie miał klasy, był odpowiedzialny za strategię). Od Hotenpona dowiadujemy się również, że aby pokonać Akumy, musimy sforsować ''mroczną przełęcz ''- potężny ciąg fortec, coś jak Brama Sochiki. Aby tego dokonać, musimy odszukać pozostałych generałów - bez ich pomocy nie ma szans na ten czyn. Podczas wielu walk, które Patapony zwykle wygrywały, opanowywując zaświaty, zaczęliśmy widywać Karmenów. Z czasem było ich nawet więcej niż Akumów. W końcu spotkaliśmy samego Ormen Karmena. Ten rozkazał, by jego poddani zdjeli Maski. Okazało się, że Karmeni to Patapony... Już na początku Historii Pataponów, wydzieliły się dwa szczepy. Karmeni byli tym słabszym, poza tym to "naszym" Pataponom przysługiwał Honor posiadania świętych bębnów. Rozpoczęła się wielka potyczka, Którą Karmeni stopniowo przegrywali. W pewnym momencie ich wódz zagroził, że ma za zakładnika Bumpaliona i go zabije, jeżeli się nie poddamy, po czym wyzwał nas na pojedynek. Po pokonianiu Ormena, Patapony odnalazły Bumpaliona. Niestety, nie był on zdatny do Walki - jego ciało często samo zaczynało płonąć. Okazało się że przeklął go ktoś, kogo możecie kojarzyć... Bunnypon. Dawno, dawno temu Bunnypon pomagał gałkoocznym dzieki swoim umiejętnościom władania ogniem. Niedługo potem wybuchła wojna z cywilizacją Aa-u (chyba tak się pisze, nie wiem) Odkrytą zdradę Bunnypona, czy raczej odkrył ją jeden Patapon - Bumpalion. Wówczas Bunnypon postanowił się zemścić na tym generale zato, że widział za dużo. Jedynym sposobem, by pomóc Generałowi, było zdobyć mitycznej tarczy lodu, która powstrzymałaby klątwę. Patapony zdobyły tę tarczę. Niestety, zaraz zostały zaatakowane przez starego znajomego - Gorla. Towarzyszyła mu mroczna Hoshipon. Po pokonaniu Bestii okazuję się że Gorl zjadł Dolmorna. Na szczęście odzyskano jego chełm, dzięki czemu można było go wskrzesić. Teraz, miejąc u boku potężne wsparcie trzech generałów, Pataponi mogli Sforsować Mroczną przełęcz . Niestety, Generałowie musieli nas opuścić po wielkiej batalii. otrzymaliśmy jednak ich przedmioty, które w Patapon 3 były przedmiotami ostatecznymi. Dowództwo Akumów, widząc że imperium się sypie, posłało przeciwko Pataponom Dettankarmena. Mali śmiałkowie pokonali go, choć nie można rzec, że bez trudu. Potem Pataponi spotkali samotnego Zigotona... Była to AITON ! Powiedziała nam : ''Jak ja nienawidzę tego głupca Makotona... kiedyś go kochałam. Kiedyś. Zaprzedał swą duszę demonom, stał się okrutnikiem... przez niego przelało się wiele krwi wielu ras. Choć nie można go winić... to przezemnie. To moja wina. Poza tym, przezemnie W zaświatach uwolniono arcybiesy... Nie mogę wytrzymać z tą świadomością. Muszę zakończyć swoje życie. Mamy teraz trzy opcje, co ucznynimy... Uratujemy Aiton - Szlachetne. ''Odblokujemy ukrytą klasę, Wooyariego. Zabijemy Aiton - Okrutne. Zdobędziemy Włócznię Aiton, najlepszą włócznię w grze. Pozwolimy umrzeć Aiton - Aroganckie. Otrzymamy unikatowe przyzwanie Ducha Aiton. Po tym, jak rostrzygnął się los Zigotonki, ruszamy dalej. Napotykamy Wierzę Kaldo - Siedzibę Arcybiesów, które żyją w Zaświatach. Po pokonianiu wszystkich widzimy, że pojawił się... srebrny Hoshipon ! Mówi on nam : ''Jestem stworzony, ze światła, Akumy - Z ciemności. mogę sprawić że wszystkie znikną. Następuje wielka ekslozja światła, po której większość Akumów zostaje znisczona(Hoshipon półprzytomny mówi do nas : zniszczono 94.14 procent Akumów... Zadanie wykonane !). Potem czeka nas już ostatnia bitwa z Akumami - Bitwa pod górą Dettaną . Giną w niej wszystkie Akumy. Zostaje już tylko jeden wróg... Bóstwo Akumów, napotężniejszy Demon - Freia. Jest to olbrzymi ptak. Posiada niezwykłą zdolnośc - od razu, gdy go spotkamy, niszczy nam Bębny Don i Chaka... Pomimo tego osłabienia, PATAPNY GO POKONAŁY ! Niestety, Nasi żołnierze odkrywają straszną rzecz... do Prawdziwego świata może wrócić tylko jedna osoba ! Jest to spowodowane tym, że Po zniszczeniu piekielnej bramy, przejście się zamknęło. można uciec tylko, jeżeli dotkniemy korzenia Baarabun... były cztery korzenie, lecz generałowie bez naszej wiedzy skorzystali z trzech. Mamy trzy opcje : Do świata wraca Uberhero - otrzymujemy coś na kształt Walki mrocznymi w Patapon 3 ; Możemy walczyć (tylko w kontrach) Aiton, Bumpalionem, Hotenponem i trzema klasami Akumów. Do świata wraca Księżniczka - Żadnego konkretnego bonusu nie ma. Patapony zakładają w zaświatach nowy kraj, Pataton, A my mamy świadomość, że wszystko się dobrze skończyło i uratowaliśmy gałkoocznych. Nie można powtarzać już poziomów. Do świata wraca Hsohipon - Możemy dalej grać i ulepszać naszą drużynę. Mechanika Gry (będzie jeszcze rozwijane) Zacznijmy od Rareponów. Normal - normalny patapon. Pyokola - królik. jest trochę szybszy od zwykłego patapona, jest też odporny na lód. buhyko - świnia. Ma trochę więcej hp i obrażeń od zwykłego patapona. Fumya - kot. często uderza criticami i jest szybki. Aby go zdobyć, musisz mieć buhyko. Kisuk - drzewo. Wali krytykami. odrzutem i zachwianiem. aby go zdobyć, musisz mieć buhyko i fymuę. Nyontama - żaba. czasami używa ciosów krytycznych, jest odporny na ogień. + 15% ataku w deszczu. aby go zdobyć, musisz mieć Fumyę. Uhoho - małpa. często podpala, lecz jest słaba na lód. aby ją mieć, musisz posiadać Nyontamę. Mashu - Grzyb. często zatruwa, lecz jest podatny na ciosy krytyczne. Aby go mieć, musisz posiadać Nyontamę. Koppen - pingwin. Często zamraża, lecz ma swoją słabą stronę - ogień. Aby go mieć musisz mieć Nyontamę. Kanokko - jeleń. odrzuca i wprowadza w zachwianie. aby go mieć, musisz mieć Buhyko. Wanda - pies. Jest silna, lecz podatna na sen i lód. aby ją mieć, musisz posiadać Buhyko. Moffel - owca. jest wytrzymały i odporny na efektu statusu. aby go mieć, musisz posiadać Kanokko i Wandę. Sabara - ptak/anioł. POTĘŻNE ciosy krytyczne i dużą wytrzymałość. Aby go mieć, musisz posiadać Koppena, Uhoho i Mashu. Mogyjon - wół. dużą siła ataku, często podpala wrogów. aby go mieć, musisz posiadać Moffela. Gyaba - smok, rarepon ostateczny. aby go mieć musisz posiadać Mogyjona i Sabarę. Jest dobry we wszystkim. Passer - wróbel, rarepon ostateczny. aby go mieć, musisz posiadać Mogyjona i Sabarę. jest słaby, ale zupełnie odporny na wszystkie efekty statusu. equo - koń, rarepon ostateczny. aby go mieć musisz mieć wszystkie inne Rarepony. Ma świetną szybkość ataku, wytrzymałość, odporność na ciosy krytyczne i nieźle wprowadza w zachwianie. dużą zmianą jest również, że teren jest pofalowany. kiedy stoimy na wzniesieniu, strzały sięgają dalej, zaś kawaleria zadaje większe obrażenia. Kiedy znajdę kartkę z rozpiską, dodam klasy. Kategoria:Fikcja Kategoria:Fikcyjne Gry Patapon Kategoria:Revenge Of Akumapons Kategoria:Użytkownik Patapole12